It is often necessary to supply power in an out of the way location to hook multiple extension cords in series by connecting the plug end of one extension cord into the socket end of another extension cord. Although this provides an adequate electrical connection, it is often dangerous to have an unsealed electrical connection when rain or snow are present on the ground. It would be desirable, therefore, to have an extension cord plug cover that was sealable over a connected extension cord plug and socket to provide a watertight seal therearound.